


Ronon's Tragic Journey

by esteefee, mischief5



Series: Declassification [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declassification, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Manip, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreaking secrets revealed about Wraith Killer Ronon Dex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronon's Tragic Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Seven Waiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924623) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/126867/126867_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Photo credit: MGM and based on the actual 02/09/2009 _People_ Magazine cover.]


End file.
